Haunted Christmas?
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: Sequel to He Would Make Sure Of It. Set a couple of years after the Christmas party that had Rinoa packing her bags and had Seifer and Squall starting a relationship. Just some fluffy fluff. Thought I would try it for once.


**A/N: This is a Sequel to _Depressio_****_n_ and _He Would Make Sure Of It_. Reviews will get you what you want to see to this. I might just expand on the lemon if anyone actually wants me to, but if not then it'll just stay a fluff story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy. If I did, then Rinoa would never be apart of the game, and Seifer would never have been the one to get mind controlled by Ultimecia (Squall would**

**and Seifer would come to save him). Enough said?**

* * *

><p>Haunted Christmas?<p>

Squall was spacing out, staring into the fireplace's cozy light. It was a cold day outside, but inside it was just right. The loveseat that was situated right in front of the fire was soft and covered by a warm comforter. The rock-slab flooring in front of the hearth and the loveseat was covered by a soft but practical rug, upon which stood a glazed dark-brown coffee table that was as long as the loveseat. The only lighting was from the fire.

The only thing that could make it anymore perfect, was if Seifer got back from the kitchen. That would make Squall's day.

Squall sighed and leaned back in his seat, lifting his right hand up and running it through his hair. Normally, he was quite a patient person, but Seifer was taking too long to be just getting their hot chocolate for their quiet winter evening.

Even if it wasn't snowing so bad that cars would get stuck, they both had gotten vacation time for this year's week before Christmas, so he wasn't too sure why he was so impatient.

There was no Garden demanding all of his attention, there was no hypocritical assholes to act like they were superior to Seifer, nor were there any morons asking questions he had already answered more than five times. They were at their own home -bought when neither of them could handle the nosy bigots anymore- and safely protected by the many feet of snow.

So why couldn't he be patient and wait for Seifer to return with the hot chocolate?

He was interrupted from his musings when Seifer _finally_ walked out of the kitchen, his shoeless socked feet making barely any noise as he walked on the tile floor over to where Squall was waiting with a glare.

"What took so long?" the brunette asked when Seifer finally sat down, handing Squall his hot chocolate and sipping his own.

"Excuse me, Princess." Seifer smirked, setting his cup down on the coffee table before continuing. "The kettle didn't want to boil the water, or so I thought at first. Then I noticed that the stupid burner didn't want to work at all, so then I checked the connection. Turns out the wires connecting the burner plate to the electricity were badly mangled, so I spent some time fixing them. You should be thanking me, not getting all pissy."

Seifer's tone held his all too famous ego and crappy sense of humor, or so Squall thought an eye twitching momentarily. Then, he got a smirk of his own as he thought of a way to get Seifer for being a smartass.

"Oh really? I thought you were making out with one of the wine bottles in there. You're certainly small enough to fit."

Seifer's jaw dropped comically as he processed what he had heard. Did the Ice Princess really just crack a sexual joke? In the year or two they had been dating since the last Christmas they had seen Rinoa or Quistis, Seifer hadn't had much time to really hear such jokes from Squall. In fact, he had even assumed that Squall wouldn't even know what one was because of how much of a prude Squall could be. Then again, Squall had a tendancy to keep Seifer on his toes about weird shit like that.

Case in point: Squall saving him from suicide that one Christmas, when Seifer had had the impression that Squall had hated him a lot. That had been fun.

Coming to his senses, Seifer grinned. "Yeah? Well guess what Princess: Yours is even smaller than mine so I guess that would mean that you could fit yours inside the mouth of a pop can, huh?"

Squall just laughed and set his cup down next to Seifer's and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Guess that's why your always on top then, huh?" Squall asked cheekily, his face still next to Seifer's.

"Nah. I'm always on top because I'm more masculine. That and my ego's too big to fit under you if you were on top." Seifer replied, smiling a true smile, not one of his smirks or perverted grins.

"Shut up," Squall laughs, then snuggles closer to Seifer.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the other's company, Seifer comments, "This romantic enough for you? I realize that we don't have much in the romance section in the house but…"

"Seifer, I said shut up. It's romantic enough and besides, you're the romantic here." Squall snickered at Seifer's indignant gasp, which then turned to a different noise altogether when Squall grabbed his lover's groin through his sweats. "Besides, you know I go more for the romance when it leads to something."

"You're just asking for it aren't ya?" Seifer asked, his voice husky and his eyes glazed over with lust.

"No, I'm demanding it, Seifer." Squall's voice dropped into a seductive octave and he pounced on Seifer.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, even with the snow to dampen the volume, the neighbors could hear Seifer's screams of pleasure from what Squall did to him that night.<p>

Due to the naivety of the children in the town, all but the adults began believing that the Almacy house was haunted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:That thing with the burner actually happened to me. Our burner kept fucking up and not turning on until we hit it with the pan. Then, like a couple of years of this, the damn thing stopped working altogether and we finally got it fixed. Needless to say, I was grumpy every time it didn't work, _especially_ since it only didn't work when _I _was the one trying to use it. Urgh!**


End file.
